A Night with the Shadow King
by nvMyAwesomeness
Summary: This is a first-person lovehook-up story about YOU, the reader, and Kyouya Ootori.


A Night with the Shadow King

I was driving down the long barren highway. It was dark, and the rain was pouring harder than any I have ever seen.

*sigh*

"This Japan weather is crazy…" I mumbled to myself as I continued singing to my CD. It was nearly impossible to find American music on the radio, but I understood. This is Japan after all.

In the distance, I saw a strange figure trudging along the side of the road. I slowed a bit so I could figure out what it was before I got to it. I soon realized that it was a person. Not just a person, but Kyouya Ootori, no less.

I hated that guy since the moment I met him, but I couldn't decide exactly why. Maybe it was his I-know-everything attitude, or the fact that he can get dirt on anyone at any time he wanted.

However, as much as I hated him, I slowed down to the same speed as his trudging. I rolled down my passenger window, and yelled over the rain, "Ootori! What are you doing?" to which I got no reply. All he did was cut his eyes and smirk at me.

"Hey! Ootori! Get in the car!" I yelled, opening the passenger door and stopping.

He stopped as well, turned, looked into my small car, shrugged his shoulders, and slowly climbed in. I rolled up his window as he closed the door, and I repeated my question while I began driving again.

"Ootori, what were you doing walking along the side of the highway, in the _rain_, at this time of night?"

I checked my phone as I said this, to see that the time was 12:18 AM.

He looked at me and sighed as he removed his glasses and tried to dry them on his sopping wet shirt. I took them from him and dried them on my own shirt when we reached a red light. I handed them back, and he thanked me and smiled. This was the first generic smile I had ever seen on him.

He still hadn't answered my question, but I was tired of asking, so I turned my CD back up. I was quietly humming along with it, and without warning, I burst into song, giggling girlishly and singing at the top of my lungs. I had completely forgotten that Kyouya was in the car. I suddenly remembered he was there when I heard him chuckle to himself. I immediately stopped singing. As the next song began to play, he began to hum along to it.

"I didn't know you liked this band, too!" I said excitedly and extremely surprised. I guess that's _something_ we have in common.

"Are you kidding? I _love_ this band!" he exclaimed as he also started singing.

I never realized how great his voice was. He almost sounded like Adam Levine. I smiled and began singing with him. It was a love song, but, for some reason, it was not awkward at all to sing it together.

That is, until we got to the second verse. During the chorus, I had laid my right hand on the gear shift. When the second verse began, he casually placed his hand upon mine. All of a sudden, I got extremely embarrassed, turned super red, and nearly swerved off of the road. I quickly moved my hand and returned it to the wheel.

"Sorry," I managed to mumble through my blush.

I was grateful it was dark, so he couldn't see my face. I heard him quietly laughing at me again, and I began to get even redder. He knew I was blushing; he didn't have to see it.

"Hey, I am sorry, too," he said, trying not to smile. "I wouldn't have done that under any normal circumstances. I hope you can forgive me."

"Yeah. It's cool," I mumbled, as my cheeks' redness slowly faded.

I then decided to return to my question.

"Ootori, why were you walking in the rain?"

"How many times do you plan on asking?"

"Until you answer."

"Fine," he said chuckling again. He seemed to grow fond of internally mocking me. "I had a quarrel with my father. Long story short- I got out of the car and told him I'd make my way home in my own time."

I didn't really know how to respond. I never actually expected Kyouya to open up to me of all people.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he said.

"Oh, no! It's fine. By the way, where am I taking you?"

"I don't really care. Just drop me off somewhere when you grow tired of me."

"If I did that, I would have never even picked you up!" I said jokingly.

We laughed together. I had never heard him laugh. Not a real laugh like that. It was a full belly laugh, and it went on for almost an entire minute.

When he caught his breath, he asked, "So, where do you _want_ to take me?"

"I guess we could go to my house and you could dry off"

"Sounds like a plan"

When I arrive in my driveway, I noticed that my parents were not home. They had never met Kyouya, and if the first time they saw him was with me, alone, in the house, it would look really bad.

He began a sneezing fit as soon as we got into the house.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes"

"Trying to make a move on me when I'm most vulnerable, huh?" he smirked.

"No!" I said very defensively. "I just don't think the Host Club could handle it if their vice president was out sick."

"Nice save," he said, chuckling at me again.

I took him up to my room and lead him into my bathroom.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Sure," he said as he began stripping down, knowing it would get a reaction from me.

"Hey! Wait!" I said, very flustered, as I grabbed a towel and wash cloth.

He smirked at me, this time shirtless.

"Here," I said abruptly. "Sorry they're not silk or cashmere," I said sarcastically.

He laughed a bit more as he took them.

"I think they'll do."

After he had been in the shower for a little bit, I heard a car pull up. _My parents!_ I ran and knocked frantically on my bathroom door.

"Occupado," he said jokingly.

"I need in!" I said as I opened the door.

"Oh, my! I didn't know we were having fun shower time together"

"Shut up!" I said in an elevated whisper as I climbed into the shower, clothes and all. "I need my parents to _not_ know that you're here!"

I was tempted to look down, but I had more urgent matters to tend to. I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, as if I didn't know.

"It's me, sweetheart," said the calm voice of my mother. "May I come in? I need to borrow some lotion."

"Sure, Mom. Third drawer down."

Kyouya had turned around at this point and was washing his face as if he had no cares in the world. I resisted the urge to hit him. It wasn't hard. Looking at his sculpted, muscular back and buttocks instantly calmed any anger inside of me and turned it into attraction. I stared at him and fought off a nosebleed. He turned around as my mother thanked me for the lotion and left. I looked him in the eye, and he suddenly grabbed my waist and kissed me!

_Way out of character_, I thought.

"This is definitely _not_ any normal circumstance," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me again.

It was the softest, most romantic kiss I had ever experienced. _How could I possibly hate him?_ I thought as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He began to unbutton my blouse, now wet from the shower. He tossed it on the floor as we kissed even more. I was so nervous, confused, and excited at the same time, since I had never expected to end up in the shower with someone that I considered to be my mortal enemy.

All of a sudden, I found myself pushing him away.

"I think we have a few more pressing matters to tend to, don't we?" I said, but I immediately wished that I hadn't.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel I provided him with. He exited the bathroom into my room, leaving me to turn off the water.

I turned the knob and started peeling off my damp clothes. I wrung them out and dropped them outside of the shower. I looked through my underwear drawer for dry bra and undies, being particularly careful to choose the laciest, sexiest pair I could find. I put on the dry undergarments and checked my hair in the mirror.

_Still dry_, I thought.

All of a sudden, I realized what I was wearing. I looked down and knew that, even as good as I looked, I could _not_ walk out of the bathroom like this.

_What am I thinking? This is totally irresponsible!_ There I went, scolding myself. Haruhi was beginning to rub off on me. She may be my best friend from primary, but the girl was _way_ too uptight.

I had no choice. All my clothes were in my room, not the bathroom, and besides, I could hear him going through my things. I grabbed a package of boxers I had planned to give Haruhi as a gag gift for her birthday, and took out a pair to give to Kyouya.

I wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out to find him, also in his towel, turning on my stereo to place in the CD we were so fond of. I had often thought about how I would make love while listening to this CD, but this was not at all how I was thinking it would happen.

"Wow, Kyouya! You sure do look manly in that hot pink towel," I said sarcastically, hoping to lower the awkwardness and the tension. It didn't work. It immediately struck me that this was the first time that I used his first name, and I began blushing.

I heard my mom call me from the stairs. "Sweetie! We're going to bed! We love you!"

"Love you, too, Mom," I called back.

_Phew!_ That was one problem out of the way. Since my parents' room was on the opposite side of the house, we were free to speak at a normal level without fear of them hearing us.

"Here," I said, tossing the boxers to him. "Put these on. You're making me nervous over there."

He immediately dropped his towel right in front of me, and I quickly turned a deep scarlet color. Immediately, I ran to the bathroom – I could feel a volcanic nosebleed coming. After about thirty seconds, I came out and was feeling much calmer.

That is, until I realized that Kyouya was not in sight.

_Shit. He's walking around the house in nothing but some boxers._

I turned around, and there he was. He had been hiding behind the door to surprise me. Before I could scream from surprise, he grabbed me and kissed me again, this time, much harder than before. My towel fell to the ground before I could catch it, and suddenly, there we were, both in our underwear, kissing in my bedroom. In one swift motion, he put his right arm just below my rear as his left remained on middle back, and picked me up. Still kissing me, he gently laid me on my neatly made-up bed and lay lightly on top of me.

Motionless from surprise, I lay there, letting him kiss me. Slowly, I regained my motor functions, but this time, instead of fighting it, I kissed him back and fondled his hair and the back of his neck. I could feel him getting chills as I did, and, in response to my actions, he pinned my arms above my head with his right hand. With his left, he began tossing the extra pillows off of the bed. Immovable again, this time by force, I began pondering what he would do to me next. I didn't have that much time to think before he got me under all the blankets and sheets and slid himself underneath them immediately after. Slowly, his hands roamed from my back to my rear and chest. I accidentally let out a moan of pleasure as his right hand moved to my inner thigh.

He chuckled and turned me onto my right side. He lay behind me and tried to figure out how to unhook my bra. He figured it out rather quickly and threw it to the floor. He pulled me closer to him and used his left leg to hook mine. He began to kiss, lick, and bite my neck, which immediately made me shiver. He felt my shivers and took advantage of them. He put his right arm around me and continued to caress my chest as he used his left to slowly move up my thigh.

"K-Kyouya…" I managed to stutter in between my shivers.

In his most sultry voice, smooth as silk, whispered to me, "Shhh… Just relax and enjoy the moment because it can't last forever."


End file.
